Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate transport apparatus and a substrate transport method.
Description of Background Art
JP H8-274143A describes a substrate transport apparatus, which has a photoelectric sensor attached to the tip of a fork and determines whether or not the position of a substrate has shifted based on detection results of the photoelectric sensor. The entire contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference.